Verba docent, exempla trahunt
by Mantida
Summary: Lat. 'Words instruct, illustrations lead.' An attempt at "J.R.R. Tolkien meets Jane Austen meets P.G. Wodehouse" kind of fanfiction. Legolas/Gimli - but not only them!
1. Prologue

**Prologue**

The atmosphere is the private chamber of the royal pair of Gondor was definitely charged that afternoon

The atmosphere is the private chamber of the royal pair of Gondor was definitely charged that afternoon. The eyes of both Aragorn and Arwen was pointed at Elrohir, although while Arwen was looking at her brother with a mixture of disbelief and reproof, Aragorn's expression was disapproval mixed with something like gloomy satisfaction. There clearly was a man who had anticipated the worst from the very beginning and was not disappointed. Elladan stood with his back to the room looking over the window, apparently not interested in the conversation, although his occasional glances might indicate otherwise.

'Elrohir, how could you?!'

'Arwen, my dearest sister, for the sake of everything that's holy, don't you start as well,' Elrohir interrupted her. 'I have already had an earful from Estel here, Legolas and Elladan, albeit not exactly in that order. And believe me, Legolas in a role of enraged patriarch may be surreal, but none less frightening for it.'

Arwen sighted.

'Please, Elrohir, this is a serious matter. Didn't you realize that you can't play with dwarf's affections in this way?'

'No, that's what I'm trying to say from the very beginning. I didn't realize,' said Elrohir . 'What did I know about dwarves? That they are short, have long beards, mine underground, and don't like Elves much. Nobody told me that it's not by choice they can love only once. And nobody told me how... engaging they can be.'

'I must say that that's the only thing which still puzzles me in this affair,' Aragorn filled the poignant silence. '' I for one am fully aware of your... habits in the matters of love but what on earth made you take interest in a dwarf? Only a couple of weeks ago you were totally convinced that Legolas had lost his mind!''


	2. Chapter 1

**Chapter 1**

Excerpt from the letter of Elessar, High King of Gondor, to Elladan and Elrohir, Lords of Rivendell

_Today Legolas visited us for the first time after returning from his travels with Gimli, son of Gloin. He brought the Dwarf with him. Imagine my surprise when they declared their love for each other. Of course, their growing affection was hard to miss even before they left but nobody suspected the form it will take. Well, when I say nobody, I mean nobody but my wife, your sister, with whom Legolas confided, as she tells me now. I want to be happy for both of my friends but I can foresee the obstacles they will face. Their path won't be easy._

'This is madness, Elladan, complete, stark, raving madness. I can understand many things, but falling for a dwarf? Even a single thought of them together is more than a little disturbing. And declaring him in public as his mate!'

Elladan raised his eyes from the letter at Elrohir, who was pacing the room, never breaking his tirade.

'Legolas never did anything by halves. And it was hardly _in public_.'

'Doesn't matter,' said Elrohir. 'Don't tell me this is normal. In my opinion, he has simply lost his mind. Most probably as a result of denied sea-longing, if you ask me.'

'I doubt it. I have never heard of sea-longing afflicting elves in this way. Mind you, I don't understand his actions myself but this is hardly a reason to declare him mad.'

'Oh, isn't it? Well, I must say I'm surprised at your calmness. Taking into account your and Legolas's history-'

'Oh, yes?'

'Of course, Legolas has always been, let's say, eccentric.'

'Has he been indeed?'

'Even you must admit it', continued Elrohir, undaunted by his brother's increasingly frosty tone. 'All this effort he put into convincing Thranduil that he was not fit to be a heir to the Mirkwood's throne! Most people would devote their life to the opposite purpose, but no, not Legolas. At first I thought him a complete fool, than a raving lunatic. Eccentric is a charitable expression. Not his fault, perhaps, a youth spent in Mirkwood would taint everyone one way or another. And having Thranduil for a father-'

'Elrohir, please stop. I remind you we are talking about my friend. I might have never imagined that his relations with the dwarf will go so far-' said Elladan.

'Who would? I must say you had a lucky escape in your time, brother. Imagine Legolas leaving you now for a dwarf.'

Elladan looked embarassed around the room, hoping against hope for some interruption from a third party. Unfortunately, Rivendell was all but abandoned now, and those few elves who remained there had rarely any need to consult their nominal rulers.

'Could we please change the subject?' he finally said. 'You know perfectly well that we parted long ago and without any regrets on either side.'

'Good for you, then. Although I can't imagine what have you have seen in Legolas.' Changing a subject Elrohir was determined to pursue had never been an easy matter. 'Pleasant enough to look at, true, but with a very unnerving personality. I could never understand him. Overexcitable and always fixated on something, too. Of couse, it must have been quite interesting to be the focus of all this attention, at least for a little while.'

Elladan decided that any contribution to the talk on his part was superfluous. Allowing Elrohir to have his say had always been the best policy.

'And now he choses Arwen as his confidant,' continued Elrohir. 'I wonder why? I suppose he might see some similarities between his situation and hers, if one wishes to stretch the matters to absurdity. Still, I gather from Estel's letter that all this foolishness started when we still were in Gondor. I should suspect you would be his first choice. Or did he approach you?'

'We planned to visit Minas Tirith anyway, didn't we?' said Elladan.

Elrohir raised his brow at this non sequitur and looked out of the corner of his eye at him.

'So we did. And?'

'Perhaps we should hurry it up.'

'It won't be too difficult to arrange,' said Elrohir. 'We both know that we are not exactly neccessary here nowadays. You want to talk some sense into Legolas, don't you?'

Elladan opened his mouth, and closed it again. At any rate, Elrohir was in full flow now and didn't expect an answer.

'Actually I doubt anyone can reason with him, once he set his mind to something. In his own way Legolas is as pigheaded as his father, which is saying a lot. By the way, what I really wish to have seen is Thranduil's reaction when he learnt whom his son has chosen for a mate. Preferably from afar, of course.'

'He must be in need of some support now.'

'Thranduil?! Well, he may well be but I don't see how-'

'Legolas,' said Elladan patiently. 'You are right, I don't imagine Thranduil taking it calmly. Gimli must have met with some opposition from his family as well...'

xxxx

Excerpt from the letter of Dwalin, Lord of Erebor, to Gimli son of Gloin.

_I am saddened by your father's reaction, although I can understand the reasons for it. Let us hope you will reconcile soon. To show my support for you, I am sending to Minas Tirith my youngest children, Nidi and Nordri, with the party of other artisans. I will be glad if they complete their apprenticeship in masonry in rebuilding the capital of Gondor. There is no object more worthy of their craft. They are young, as you know, but already skilled, even if it is my fatherly indulgence saying so._

Gimli stopped reading.

'Nidi and Nordri, well, time flies. They haven't been even fully grown when I saw them last.'

Legolas was sitting on the foor in what always had seem to Gimli an incredibly uncomfortable position, with his knees under his chin. He was listening in silence, but with increasingly shining eyes. Gimli smiled to him, and Legolas smiled back.

'You are lucky in your family, Gimli,' said Legolas. 'Those are the kindest words any of us heard lately from our kin.'

They were, but Gimli was afraid that Legolas might be reading too much from them.

'I am not sure Dwalin understands fully the bond we have. He may think it resulted from... an accident and is resigned to make the best of it.'

Legolas's face fell and Gimli hastened to reassure him. After all, it didn't need to be necessarily that way. Dwalin was a very special person.

'But you are right, I knew that if anyone would show some tolerance towards us, it would be him.'

'And why is that so?'

'He met with some prejudice himself in his time. He married into the clan of Firebeards and many looked askance at this. Of course marriages outside Durin's clan are not unheard of, nor even unusual, but relatively rare nowadays, especially for someone in his position. And he had always been very accepting and compassionate. I wish my father was half so understanding.'

'Don't despair, friend. He may never accept me but he will forgive you in time. You share a very strong bond, and it won't easily be broken.'

'Legolas, I know you don't like to mention this but... what about your father?'

'No news. My letters are returned unanswered. I am sorry, Gimli, I should have never put you through all this. He liked you well enough when he met you, so I thought-'

'Don't fret about this. It's only natural that he was enraged. You were the first elf ever to bring home a dwarf as a mate, or at least the first we know about. I only hoped there would be some elves who would at least try to understand you.'

'They were some' answered Legolas quickly. Does Dwalin say when his sons are going to arrive?'

'Not sooner than in three months.'

Excerpt from the letter of Arwen, Queen of Gondor, to Legolas of Mirkwood.

_Gimli's cousins, Nordri and Nidi, paid me a visit today. They intend to join you soon. Unfortunatelly, Ellesar is away to the border with Rohan, as you know, otherwise he would be glad of greeting them himself._

_They are twin brothers, very much alike in the countenance, but it is nevertheless easy to distinguish them: one should wait only for one of the brothers to speak. They remind me in this respect of Elladan and Elrohir. Strangers often confuse them, although each has a distinct pattern of speech._

_On the subject of my brothers, they intend to pay us a visit soon. I am sure they would welcome an opportunity of meeting you.-_

Legolas paused. 'The rest does not bring any more news.'

'Why on earth she feels compelled to write to you at all when she saw you only yesterday is beyond my comprehension. Nordri and Nidi arrived before the letter,' said Gimli. 'And _distinct pattern of speech_, indeed. I suppose that's Elvish for: only one talks but more than enough for two.'

Legolas untypically didn't raise to the bait.

'Legolas, are you listening?'

'I am sorry, what did you say?'

'Doesn't matter,' said Gimli. 'Is anything troubling you?'

'I was just thinking.'

'Ah yes, you are thinking, so you cannot speak. I forgot that you elves can do only one thing at a time. So please stop thinking and let's join my cousins. Mahal knows what they imagine we are doing in here.'

Further excerpt from the letter of Arwen, Queen of Gondor, to Legolas of Mirkwood.

_I know not what occured between you and Elladan but please try to reconcile you differences. It would be a great misfortune if after years of so close friendship you grew apart._

xxxx

Excerpt from the letter of Nordri, son of Dwalin, to his father.

_We are settling well. Minas Tirith is a wondrous place, although once can still see the traces of war. The damage is extensive, particularly to the outer walls, but the renewal works are progressing fast. Nidi promises to write more fully about our works in his letter._

'If he sits down and writes one,' thought Nordri. 'All his letters have to be practically dictated.'

_I am sure you would like to hear about the Elf. He seems a sensible person and is very kind to Gimli. I still feel uneasy in his presence but as you know I don't take easily to strangers. Nidi finds the society of Legolas quite pleasant._

Nordri stopped writing for a moment and looked surreptitiously at Gimli, who was sharing a belated supper with Nidi and Legolas. No, if he was any judge Gimli seemed happy enough. Laughing now and trying to sit as close to Legolas as possible without actual touching. And the Elf, once seated and not so disconcertingly tall, didn't seem that bizzare at all. He had a restful air about him and never tried to force conversation, a quality which Nordri, the youngest child in a large and boisterous family, praised very highly. As a matter of fact there might even be some truth in Gimli's claims of the Elf's beauty, although the pale and beardless face still seemed strange to Nordri. What else to write? Ah, there was something...

_We are going to have more elven company before long. Gimli tells me that Lords of Rivendell, the brothers of Queen Arwen, are going to visit Minas Tirith soon. Nidi is eager to meet them since we heard of them as of warriors of great skill and courage. I will be glad to make their aquaintance, too._

The talk by the table turned now to the Battle of Cormallen and, as often happened with the twins, Nidi's thoughts were apparently running in a similar direction.

'So Elrohir and Elladan of Rivendell are your distant kin? What kinship is this?' asked Nidi.

For some reason, his question met with burst of laugh from Gimli, joined soon by Legolas.

'What did I say? Shouldn't I ask?'

'Nidi,' answered Gimli. 'There is only one race, apart from the elves, who can follow and comprehend the answer to your question and I assure you they aren't the dwarves. In fact I can remember Peregrin Took asking a similar question once. I went to sleep after five minutes and when I woke up half an hour later Legolas was still explaining. And the hobbit kept asking for clarifications and details. Legolas tired out much sooner than he did.'

'After that time in Lothlorien I carefully avoided mentioning family in the presence of hobbits. They thirst for knowledge in this respect is insatiable.'

'So, Nidi, if you really wish to know, please contain your curiosity at least till I leave,' said Gimli. 'Then, you have my permission to pester Legolas about his genealogical tree as much as you like.'

'Thank you kindly, friend,' answered Legolas.


	3. Chapter 2

Chapter 2

Excerpt from the letter (unsent) of Nidi, son of Dwalin, to his father.

Nordri started to work with Legolas on the Palace gardens. He is going to design all the neccessary stone foundations. I still have yet to find an object for my masterpiece. For now I help with repairing the outside ramparts but that is hardly a distinguished work. I need to be going now, I will finish the letter later.

Gimli and Legolas were sitting in front of the tent Legolas finally decided to put for himself outside the city walls of Minas Tirith. In spite of his best efforts, the town itself still lacked enough greenery for a Woodelf to feel comfortable inside.

'Have you seen the Squirrels?' asked Legolas. 'I promised to show Nordri the plans of the herbal garden. He thinks it can be placed on the smallest of those terraces he designed.'

'I suppose they are on the roof again. It's become their favourite place of late. I have never seen any dwarves taking to the heights like those two. And don't you ever allow them to hear this nickname,' said Gimli. 'They will be mortified. After all these efforts to act all grown-up before you-'

'Why should anybody be affronted at being called that? Red squirrels are among the most graceful creatures of the wood.'

'Legolas, have you forgotten how easy is to offend the dignity of someone that young? They are just past fourty. Being called a squirrel is hardy dignified. And they are a bit sensitive on the subject of their hair. '

'Why? This is a very pleasing shade.'

'Yes, but it's rare among Longbeards. Only they among Dwalin's children inherited this hair from their second father and, as I told you, Ginnar was not welcome warmly at first in the family. It all has changed now, especially since he is such an outstanding miner but some of the feelings still linger.'

'I have never imagined Firebeards actually having red beards,' said Legolas thoughfully.

'You are definitely the strangest person I have ever met, and I met a lot. What shade of hair have you imagined them to have?'

Gimli's assesement of the location of his cousins was correct. They were indeed on the roof, although Nordri's conscience was gnawing at him.

'Nidi, I really shall be going. I am sure Legolas is looking for me.'

'Please wait a moment, the view is really wonderful from here. Look over there! Those two people coming after the Citadel Guardsmen! They are not Men. I am sure they are Lords of Rivendell!'

'Too early. They are not expected till the end of the month.'

"I am telling you they are elves. Strange elves, too. Who else then? Let's go and meet them.'

'I would rather go and tell Gimli and Legolas. They are not prepared for receiving guests.'

'As you wish. I am going.'

xxxx

Elladan scrutinized the plane, looking among the working elves for a familiar form of Legolas. Instead he saw a much shorter figure, with fiercely red hair, hurrying towards them.

'Welcome and well met! I am Nidi, son of Dwalin, cousin of Gimli, at your service.'

A dwarf. Rather slimmer than most dwarves he encountered, with no traces of silver in his hair or beard, with bright eyes and quick movements. Apparently a young one.

'Elladan and Elrohir. Welcome and well met, son of Dwalin. Will you lead us to Legolas Thranduilion or Gimli son of Gloin?'

'Legolas should be in a tent over there. We have not expected you that early.'

'We travelled swifter than we thought. The roads are perfectly safe now,' said Elladan.

'Have you already seen much of Minas Tirith? I know of course that you have been here before but the place must have changed a lot since you saw it last.'

'I am sure it did,' answered Elrohir gravely.

Elladan couldn't help smiling in spite of his misgivings about meeting with Legolas. Yes, the capital of Gondor was hardly at its's best during their last visit.

'We have already rebuilt most of the outer walls and Gimli with the other master smiths are working on the gate. It will be a wonderful thing, forged of steel and mithril...'

xxxx

Elrohir listened to the chatter of their guide, already dreading the imminent encounter. Although the bond between him and Elladan has weakened lately, he could still feel well enough waves of distress coming from his brother. And here we have the culprit of it, without a sorrow in the world, sitting by Gimli, with even sillier than customary smile on his face. Clad, as usual, in some shabby green clothes, more befitting a forester than a member of a noble family. Even the dwarf took some care to dress himself in an appropriate fashion but Legolas is, of course, above such petty concerns. And this tent! Does he really lives here permanently? And yet another dwarf standing by Gimli, a twin copy of the one leading them. Just what we need at the moment, two more dwarves to make the situation twice as awkward.

'Well met, friends. Please meet Nordri, son of Dwalin of Erebor. I see that you have already made make the acquaintance of his brother Nidi,' said Legolas, standing up.

'Yes, we did. And of course we are delighted to renew our acquaintance with Gimli,' answered Elladan.

'At your service and your family,' answered Gimli. 'Did you come without any escort?'

'Yes, this is not an official visit, after all,' said Elrohir. 'We just wanted to see how our sister fares.'

'She is radiant, isn't she?'

'Yes, marriage agrees with her.'

After the initial pleasantries the flow of the conversation was visibly halted. Elladan scarcely spoke at all, casting from time to time nervous glances at Legolas. Gimli, after repeatedly trying to address any of them and failing to get a response longer than one sentence, looked at them suspiciously and sat for some time without saying a word. Nordri, as was his habit in larger gatherings, refrained completely from entering the conversation. The only person oblivious to the tension was Nidi, talking animatedly of his impressions of Gondor, his first travel, and asking, abashedly, of Elrohir 's warlike experiences. Elrohir, with sincere gratitude, was happy to oblige.

After a quarter-hour Nidi and Nordri left to undertake their duties. Elrohir looked after them with something close to envy. The leaving of the young dwarves, in spite of his original assessment, didn't make the procceeding any easier. Elladan sat even more silent than before while Legolas valliantly tried to make conversation. Gimli just glared at them both. Elrohir decided that he had enough.

'Do you have any other news of our friends in the Shire?' asked Legolas after another stretch of silence.

'As I told you at least twice, Sam Gamgee is going to have three children soon. Or is this four? I don't remember. A lot. They are still hobbits, what kind of news did you expect?' said Elrohir. 'I would like to stretch my legs. Gimli, would you kindly show me around? I am sure you made some _amazing_ progress with rebuilding the walls.'

xxxx

Legolas thanked Elrohir in his thoughts. Gimli's presence, dearly treasured as it was, would make a frank talk with Elladan impossible. And they had serious subjects to discuss.

'How do you fare now, Elladan? Sauron's destroyed, orcs are scattered. Did you find the consolation?'

Elladan sighed, and glanced at Legolas. Apparently, he had worried needlessly. Legolas, incapable of holding grudges, was only concerned about him.

'It's strange but I feel empty now. My father was right, there is no such thing as revenge. You all were right, what I did was not just. And I have drawn Elrohir into this obsession. He would never devote all his life to orc hunting if not for me. I harmed him.'

'He has always been a very good brother. This was his decision to protect you. And if Gimli taught me anything it's that the past is in the past. We live now.'

'Gimli... I am sorry, friend. I failed you then. You asked me for advice and I hurt you instead. I see now how wrong I was.'

'Say no more about it. It was a trying time for you. Just after your sister's wedding you couldn't react in a different way to my confession.'

'I felt that I was going to lose a friend after a sister.'

'You won't. Arwen decided to embrance the world of Men for Aragorn. I admire her but I can't do the same for Gimli. Paths of the Eldar and the of the dwarves are too different. What the future will bring us I do not know. But we will face it when it comes.'

'Please don't be angry, Legolas but I still don't understand your choice. Elrond has always had Durin's people in high respect but I have never had much to do with them. They are such a strange folk. And not only in their looks but in deeds and thoughts.'

'You try to measure them up to our race, and you find them lacking. But, Elladan, the dwarves are not misformed Elves. Try to remember that they are beings equal to us in every way but very unlike us. And then, suddenly you will see that we are not that different at all. That they love gold, jewels, mithril... Yes, that's true. But, Elladan, who am I to condemn anyone for the love of gems? Who are we?' Legolas's voice sharpened. 'Only, we call it love of beauty in ourselves, and greed in other races.'

'I will try, Legolas, I promise you. Believe me, I think very highly of Gimli. He is a good friend and a formidable warrior.'

'He is indeed. I am glad you see him this way. Not everyone does.'

'King Thranduil?' asked Elladan hesitantly.

Legolas nodded.

'I was actually surprised. I thought he got over his prejudice against dwarves. His relations with Erebor are very good nowadays. But when I told him about Gimli... Never mind. Now you have given me new hope. You have changed your opinion so perhaps he will as well, given time.'

'Have you heard from him after your visit home?'

'No. He disinherited me and I am not welcome at present in Mirkwood. I should have never confronted him the way I did. He always reacts very strongly to anything he sees as a challenge. I still have hope, though. Thranduil didn't banish me from Mirkwood formally and he has never forbidden me to write to him. Some day he will open one of my letters, if only from curiosity.'

'The way you and Thranduil communicate is an everlasting source of wonder for me. And, excuse me, he has really disinherited you again? I thought it can be done only once.'

Legolas laughed.

'You are right. I never thought of this.'

'Because it is of little account for you. Elrohir never ceased to be amazed at this. Legolas, I trust you will find a way to pacify your father. You always did. How about Gimli's family then? His cousins are here so I suppose the connections are better on this side.'

'Better. Unfortunately, with the exception of his father. He never rejected Gimli officially but he doesn't want to see him. This pains Gimli more than he shows. I fervently hope Lord Gloin will change his mind. I fear that he is not going to live much longer and Gimli will be shattered if they part not reconciled.'

After that the conversation moved to more general subjects. Elladan heard with admiration of Legolas's works at Gondor's gardens and his further plans for settling an elvish colony in Ithillien, while Legolas learnt about current state of affairs in Rivendell. After a while, Elrohir put his head into the tent.

'Finished? I hope you two talked. And not these painful attempts at conversation we heard before. Both with all members intact, which is good, but both still fully clad, which is disappointing-'

'Where is Gimli?' asked Legolas.

' I understand the association, although I still marvel at your taste. Gimli left mumbling something about needing to check the quality of cement, plaster or some other crucial material,' said Elrohir .

'I just would like to ask you to refrain from making this kind of remarks in his presence. Gimli can understand Sindarian much better that he can speak it. I know you don't mean anything by this but I am not so sure he would.'

'Good! Then you finally found someone with your sense of humor,' said Elrohir .

xxxx

Their walk back to the town center was uneventful. Elladan was smiling to himself and singing softly, while Elrohir looked with distaste at surrounding walls.

'So you are reconciled. That's good. I heard more about stonework in an hour than any sane elf would like to hear in a millenium. I would hate my sacrifice to be in vain.'

'It wasn't. But, Elrohir, please stop teasing him.'

'Legolas? He should be used to it by now. Believe me, Legolas doesn't need your aid. He adopts this martyr stance for the sole purpose of irritating me. And, contrary to what I said, he used to have some sense of humor.'

'He still does. And I am sure he will appreciate yours in a while. Just now, he heard enough derision of his love to Gimli.'

They walked for a moment in silence.

'Is this still guilt speaking here? About what transpired between you two that night after Arwen's wedding? '

'About... Of course you've known from the very beginning we had talked then! And you always accusing Legolas of feigning ignorance!'

'All in a good cause. With him it is sheer perversity. But don't change the subject, brother, I know you too well.'

'What I meant was the reaction of Thranduil.'

'As expected?'

'As expected, or, actually, worse. And, I gather, he did not limit himself to expressing his disapproval in private. You have noticed most of the Elves working here are Galadrihim, haven't you?' said Elladan. 'Hardly any of the Silvan folk from Mirkwood. Considering how well loved is Legolas among them-'

'He is practically one of them,' interrupted Elrohir .

'-it must mean that Thranduil forbade them to join Legolas.'

'And, knowing Thranduil, he will not relent soon.'

'Legolas is in good spirits about this.'

'Oh, please' moaned Elrohir. 'And when did you hear Legolas not expecting everything to turn the best way possible? He is an ethernal optimist. Or he plays hard at appearing to be. It's hard to tell with him.'

'Why do you always accuse Legolas of duplicity?'

'Because he usually talks like a half-wit,' explained Elrohir pleasantly. 'And we both know he is not.'

xxxx

In the evening Legolas returned to Gimli's quarters in the town. By mutual agreement they decided to set separate houses, or, more precisely, a house and a tent since Legolas preferred open spaces. The decision was made because of their occupations more than for the sake of apparences, and they still spend together as much time as possible during the day, and, particularly, during the night.

Gimli was already there, pacing the room in agitation.

'I really wonder what was the subject you couldn't broach with Elladan with me present,' he said in lieu of greeting. 'His brother's attempt to leave you two alone was really transparent.'

'Gimli,' said Legolas sharply. 'Don't.'

'Don't what?'

'Don't doubt me. Our races may be different in the matters of bodily love but we treat promises seriously enough. At first I was amused, then irritated, especially when you got piqued about Aragorn-'

'You plead your allegiance to him. And you like him.'

'A lot. But never in this way. Faramir-'

'You said he is the gentlest Man you ever met.'

'I did. And he is. Arwen-'

'She is an elf. You have been friends long before my great-grandfather was born. And you keep bringing her flowers.'

'So what about Haldir then? We have never been particular friends. And I'm positive no flowers were involved.'

'Hah, but he wanted you to be very -particular- friends with him,' said Gimli. 'I could see it well enough.'

'Gimli, I don't want any elves, Men, or hobbits. Or dwarves, for that matter. Except one. Whom I have. And he has me. I am yours, Gimli, yours only.'

'I am sorry. I know that. Just - you can still have anybody you want. When I saw you with Elladan, I thought how much history you must share. And you always speak of him with such affection. You don't realize how hard it is for a dwarf not to be jealous in this situation.'

'I said I used to be irritated. I understand it better now, Gimli.'

'It was driving me crazy when I had to leave you two alone today. And with Elrohir smirking and pretending to be interested in masonry-'

'I am sorry, Gimli, but Elrohir was right. We really needed to talk.'

'So talk now to me! You never told me about you and Elladan.'

'Gimli, there is nothing but friendship between us now but this was not always the case. Do you really want to know?'

'I do,' sighed Gimli. 'It might be easier this way, if it is really long over.'

'Listen then. We have always been good friends with Elladan. And yes, we used to be lovers. Deeply in the past. One beautiful summer, many, many years ago.'

'So I thought. And it didn't last, did it?' Gimli stated, rather than asked.

'It didn't. We thought we were happy but something was lacking. Now I know what. We loved each other as friends, as brothers, but not as lovers should. Remember, Gimli, I was very young then, Elladan not that much older, in elven years. We didn't know better.'

'You know, there is only one thing I envy you elves,' Gimli said suddenly.

'And what is that? I never thought there would be such a thing,' Legolas smiled.

'When you choose hastily the first time, you still are able to try for a second time, or even more. We can't. There were many dwarves who got trapped in a marriage they didn't really want, with another who wanted them only for their riches or position. Some fared even worse when they loved humans who only used them. We are normally careful with our relations with other races, of course, but it still happens. Fortunately perhaps, most of the other races don't find us attractive enough.'

'It's their loss.'

'Even so, a very good friend of mine got his life ruined when he was seduced young by a human woman. This is a very evil thing to do, but unfortunately some are capable of this.'

'Evil, or thoughless,' said Legolas. 'Or simply ignorant. I was not aware myself of how the dwarves were in these matter.'

'But you never pressed matters. Even before I explained everything you agreed to wait.'

'Elves are patient. Usually. But after waiting for something, they usually enjoy it very much. So Gimli, perhaps we should stop talking now?'


End file.
